


No Happy Accident

by thundercaya



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Jack's sisters visit during liberty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Came across this on my Tumblr. I guess I never posted it here because it wasn't shippy? Idk, but here it is now.

His sisters had chosen the place. Jack wasn’t very picky about what he ate—at the very least it would be better than mess hall food—so he’d left the decision to them. Now as he sat in a booth at the diner by himself he wondered with some irritation why they hadn’t decided to be on time.

They arrived together a few minutes later, Mary with her hair done up, cute heels on her feet, Frannie looking like she hadn’t bothered changing after work. Typical for both of them. They were all smiles and cheerful greetings as they sat, not one mention of their tardiness between them. They got the small talk out of the way—how Pop was doing, Mary’s husband, Frannie’s fiancé. The segue from there was almost too obvious.

“So, Jack,” Frannie said, folding her hands on the table. “Gotten yourself a girlfriend yet?”

Jack peered at her over his mug of coffee. “And where do you suppose I could get one at OCS? Do you want me to ask out one of my fellow Marines?

“There are girls in town,” Mary said, gesturing at the diner in particular, the town in general. “Spend your free time socializing and you’ll find one in no time.”

“I spend my free time visiting you two,” Jack reminded.

“So blow us off,” Mary said, dismissively. “We’d get over it.”

Jack was going to reply, but he stopped when someone clapped him on the shoulder. He glanced up and there was one Hank Merrill, grinning broadly at him.

“Well, hey, Jack,” Hank greeted. “Imagine running into you here.” Jack rolled his eyes; he’d mentioned to Hank where he was going—this was no happy accident. “And who are these two lovely ladies?” Hank went on, turning his smile onto Jack’s sisters.

“Frannie, Mary, this is Hank Merrill from OCS,” Jack provided. “Hank, these are my sisters, Mrs. Hartman and the future Mrs. Donahue.” The women waved pleasantly at Hank with their respective ringed hands.

“Ouch,” Hank said, wincing comically. “Let a guy down easy next time, huh?” His grin wasn’t gone long. “Well, ladies, it was a pleasure just the same, but I have to be going now. Got a friend waiting at the bar and I need to get back to him before he remembers how much he hates fun. You take care. Jack, I’ll see you later.”

“Him,” Frannie said when Hank was gone.

Having spent the last few moments wondering what Hank must have done to convince Cole to go out, Jack was slow to follow her train of thought. “What?”

“Him,” Frannie repeated. “You asked if you should date a Marine. Yes. Him. He’s adorable.”

“Christ,” Jack said shaking his head. “You want me to find someone that badly?”

“She just wants you to have a date for the wedding to keep the guest list even,” Mary said. “Don’t you listen to her.”


End file.
